A Gift for My Dongsaeng
by Haebaragi86
Summary: "Hae, kau ingin hadiah apa di hari ulang tahunmu nanti?"/ "Aku lelah berjalan kaki ke sekolah. Aku ingin naik sepeda seperti Eunhyukie, hyung. Lagi pula, jika aku punya sepeda, hyung 'kan tak perlu mengantarku lagi. Jadi, hyung bisa berkerja lebih awal."/ "Ada apa dengan Donghae ahjumma!"/TeukHae brothership/Oneshoot


**A Gift for My **_**Dongsaeng**_

**Cast: Leeteuk, Lee Donghae**

**Genre: Family, Brothership**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast disini adalah milik Tuhan. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka **** tapi, kalau ceritanya adalah murni hasil imajinasi saya.**

**Warn: Typo(s), ide pasaran, cerita aneh, alur gak jelas, membosankan**

**Summary: "Hae, kau ingin hadiah apa di hari ulang tahunmu nanti?"/** **"Aku lelah berjalan kaki ke sekolah. Aku ingin naik sepeda seperti Eunhyukie, **_**hyung**_**. Lagi pula, jika aku punya sepeda, **_**hyung**_** 'kan tak perlu mengantarku lagi. Jadi, **_**hyung**_** bisa berkerja lebih awal."/** "**Ada apa dengan Donghae **_**ahjumma**_**?!"**

.

.

.

...

Dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam, Leeteuk mengerang pelan sembari meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Setelah merasa tubuhnya cukup lemas, ia mengucek matanya yang terasa lengket. Detik berikutnya berganti dengan dahinya yang mengkerut ketika dirasanya tangan seseorang melingkar di pinggangnya. Leeteuk berbalik sebelum senyuman manis itu terlukis di wajahnya. Wajah bak malaikat itu menyambut paginya. Wajah polos khas anak-anak yang menjadi sumber kekuatannya.

Donghae-sang adik yang masih terlelap sambil memeluknya. Leeteuk tak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya saat meilhat pipi _chubby_ Donghae. Sehingga ia mencubit pipi itu dengan brutal, tak sadar bahwa itu bisa membangunkan sang adik. Dan benar saja, adik kecilnya itu mengerang dan menggeliat setelahnya. Lalu, anak kecil itu mengerjapkan mata bulatnya pelan.

"Selamat pagi, Donghae-_ya_!" sapa Leeteuk riang, tak merasa bersalah karena telah membangunkan Donghae. Ia pasang senyum termanis yang ia miliki. Namun sayang, karena Donghae justru mendelik sebal padanya.

"Tsk! _Hyung_ membuatku terbangun. Aku masih ngantuk~" rengek Donghae sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Tak lupa bibirnya yang juga mengerucut sempurna.

Senyum manis Leeteuk berubah menjadi cengiran lebar. "_Mianhae_, hehe. Tidurlah lagi!" Ucapnya. Ia elus-elus kepala Donghae agar adiknya itu cepat tertidur kembali. Donghae mulai memejamkan kembali matanya menikmati setiap belaian dari tangan sang _hyung_. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian ia sudah jatuh terlelap kembali. Setelah memastikan Donghae benar-benar terlelap, Leeteuk beranjak ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

...

Leeteuk, bocah berusia 17 tahun itu hanya tinggal bersama sang adik-Donghae yang masih berusia 8 tahun. Mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil peninggalan orang tua mereka yang terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul. Sayangnya, rumah kecil itu kini bukan lagi menjadi milik mereka. Leeteuk telah menjual rumah itu dulu, untuk biaya pemakaman kedua orang tuanya. Ya, kedua orang tua Leeteuk dan Donghae sudah meninggal. Tepatnya 2 tahun yang lalu akibat sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas. Hal itu memaksa Leeteuk untuk berhenti sekolah dan harus berkerja untuk kelangsungan hidupnya dan Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk berkerja apa saja yang bisa menghasilkan uang. Tetapi, semua itu tak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah sepertinya? Tak ada orang yang bernar-benar menganggapnya bisa berkerja dengan baik. Bahkan ia hanya lulusan SMP. Namun, Tuhan ialah Maha Adil. Walaupun hanya sebatas menjadi kuli panggul di pasar dan juga tukang cuci piring di sebuah restoran Leeteuk sangat bersyukur. Setidaknya itu mampu membuat dirinya dan Donghae bertahan hidup.

Sarapan telah siap di meja. Leeteuk beranjak ke kamar untuk membangunkan sang adik tercinta, yang masih setia dalam dunia mimpinya.

"Hae, saatnya kau bangun dan bersiap ke sekolah." Leeteuk menggoyang pelan bahu Donghae hingga adik kecilnya itu mulai menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Eng~" Donghae mengerang walaupun masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Ayo cepat! Kau ingin terlambat sampai di sekolah, eoh?" ucap Leeteuk tak sabar sembari menepuk-nepuk bokong Donghae.

"_Arraseo._" Jawab Donghae dengan nada super malas. Rupanya ia masih ingin berlama-lama di alam mimpi.

Kaki kecil itu melangkah menuju ke kamar mandi diikuti langkah Leeteuk di belakangnya. Donghae yang menyadari _hyung_nya itu mengikutinya, menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Leeteuk sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Kenapa _hyung_ mengikutiku? Aku bisa mandi sendiri." Leeteuk mengerjapkan matanya melihat tatapan curiga Donghae.

"Kau yakin akan mandi sendiri dan tak berendam sambil main busa sabun kan?" Donghae sedikit terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan sang _hyung_.

"Ish! Aku mau mandi sendiri _hyung~_" rengek Donghae. Ia mendorong tubuh Leeteuk agar keluar dari kamar madi.

"Awas ya jika kau tak mandi dan malah bermain sabun! Aku tak mau tanggung jawab jika kau terlambat." Ancam Leeteuk dengan tegas disela-sela langkahnya yang sedikit terburu karena dorongan Donghae.

"_Arraseo. Arraseo._" Donghae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan malas. _"Dasar hyung cerewet!" _cibirnya dalam hati.

...

Leeteuk hampir saja menyemburkan seluruh air putih yang ada di dalam mulutnya, ketika melihat Donghae berlari ke kamar tanpa sehelai benang pun yang melilit tubuhnya. Adik kecilnya itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, setelah berulang kali ia meneriakinya agar cepat-cepat keluar. Bayangkan saja, Donghae berada di kamar mandi sudah hampir satu jam.

"Ya! Pakai handukmu Donghae!" teriak Leeteuk. Dengan tak sabar ia berlari menghampiri Donghae.

"Sudah _hyung_ bilang untuk memakai handukmu setelah selesai mandi 'kan? Dan lagi, kenapa mandinya lama sekali? Kau pasti main sabun lagi 'kan? Mengaku saja pada _hyung_!" cecar Leeteuk begitu sampai di kamar. Ia melihat Donghae yang masih saja menampakkan tubuh mungilnya dengan tatapan super kesal.

"_Hyung_ cerewet!" Donghae hanya menatap malas Leeteuk. Jengah mendengar celotehan _hyung_ cerewetnya itu. Leeteuk melongo sempurna mendengar cibiran dari mulut kecil Donghae. Adik kecilnya itu benar-benar membuatnya naik darah.

"Sini! Biar _hyung_ pakaikan seragam." Titah Leeteuk gemas. Ia menarik Donghae agar lebih dekat dengannya. Kemudian, ia menaburkan sedikit bedak bayi ke tubuh mulus Donghae setelah mengeringkannya dengan handuk.

Donghae menautkan kedua alisnya saat mengenali bau bedak itu. "_Hyung_, kenapa pakai bedak bayi sih?! Aku tak suka bau seperti bayi. Ck!" protesnya sambil berdecih. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan juga menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"_Wae_?" nada Leeteuk terdengar lebih lembut sekarang. Rasa kesalnya seolah menguap habis saat melihat wajah merajuk Donghae yang menurutnya sangat imut. _Aigo_, rasanya ingin sekali ia mencubit habis pipi Donghae yang menggembung itu.

"Aku kan sudah besar _hyung_! Masak masih bau bayi?" Leeteuk mengambil seragam Donghae di almari dan memakaikannya pada adik satu-satunya itu. Seolah tak peduli dengan tuntutan yang dilontarkan Donghae.

Leeteuk hanya mampu terkikik geli sebelum berucap. "Kau kan memang bayi kecilku." Lalu, ia acak gemas rambut Donghae yang agak basah.

"Aku sudah besar _hyuuuung_!" Donghae mulai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan Leeteuk semakin tertawa lebar melihatnya.

"_Cha_! Sudah selesai. Ayo kita sarapan!" ajak Leeteuk tak peduli dengan aksi ngambek Donghae. Dituntunnya Donghae menuju ruang tamu yang sekaligus menjadi ruang makan.

Hanya terhidang dua mangkuk sup, telur gulung dan nasi, serta secangkir susu coklat hangat untuk Donghae di meja itu. Hanya sebatas itu lah kemampuan memasak Leeteuk. Itu saja sudah kemajuan yang sangat pesat, karena dulu bahkan untuk sekedar membuat telur mata sapi saja Leeteuk tak bisa. Demi sang adik lah akhirnya Leeteuk belajar keras memasak.

Untunglah Donghae mengerti akan keadaan Leeteuk sehingga ia tak lagi rewel tentang makanan setelah kedua orang tua mereka meninggal. Leeteuk tersenyum senang saat melihat Donghae memakan sarapannya dengan lahap.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Leeteuk miminta pendapat Donghae sebelum menikmati sarapannya.

"Lumayan." Jawab Donghae datar, bahkan ia tak memandang Leeteuk. Tetap fokus menyendokkan sup ke dalam mulutnya. Leeteuk menjadi menautkan alisnya melihat itu. _Dia masih marah padaku gara-gara bedak bayi tadi?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Kau marah pada _hyung_?"

"Tidak."

"Bohong."

"Ya sudah. Terserah _hyung_ saja." Leeteuk menghela napasnya. Donghae benar-benar marah sepertinya, kerena nyatanya ia tetap tak ingin memandang Leeteuk.

"Baiklah-baiklah. _Hyung_ berjanji tak akan memakaikanmu bedak bayi lagi." Leeteuk mengalah pada akhirnya. Ia tahu Donghae akan betah mendiamkannya jika sudah marah begini.

Donghae mendongak sebelum seringai kemenangan itu terlukis di wajah polosnya. "Janji?" Anak kecil itu mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk menyambutnya lantas berucap "Janji."

Setelahnya Donghae kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan sebelumnya, menikmati sarapan. Leeteuk sendiri mulai menyendok kuah supnya. Ia hendak memasukkan sesendok kuah sup itu ke dalam mulutnya jika saja Donghae tak berujar "Sebenarnya, supnya terasa sedikit aneh."

Leeteuk mengernyitkan dahinya sambil memasukan sup itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mengecap rasa sup itu dengan penuh kosentrasi. Lantas, Leeteuk nyengir lebar sambil mengelus tengkuknya saat dirasanya rasa asin yang mendominasi sup itu.

"Hehe, _mianhae_. Sepertinya _hyung _terlalu banyak memasukkan garam."

...

Keduanya berjalan di antara langit biru yang cerah serta gumpalan awan putih yang terlihat seperti kembang gula. Senyum manis menghiasi wajah keduanya. Donghae yang menggandeng tangan sang _hyung_ sembari mengayunkannya pelan. Dan Leeteuk yang bersiul mengiringi ayunan tangannya dan Donghae. Seperti biasa, Leeteuk akan mengantar Donghae pergi ke sekolah sebelum ia berkerja di pasar. Kerena, memang letak sekolah Donghae cukup jauh.

"Hae, kau ingin hadiah apa di hari ulang tahunmu nanti?" tanya Leeteuk saat mengingat dua bulan lagi adalah ulang tahun adik kecilnya itu.

Donghae menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. "_Hyung_, ulang tahunku masih dua bulan lagi 'kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa jika masih dua bulan lagi? Ayo cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan!" desak Leeteuk. Meskipun sedikit bingung akhirnya Donghae berpikir tentang apa yang ia inginkan.

"Eng~" anak bersurai coklat itu terlihat berpikir keras. Terlihat dari dahinya yang mengkerut juga kepalanya yang sedikit ia miringkan.

Leeteuk masih setia menunggu keputusan Donghae dengan tawa geli di wajahnya. Wajah sang adik yang tengah berpikir itu terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan di matanya.

Donghae berhenti, membuat Leeteuk mau tak mau ikut menghentikan langkahnya juga. "Boleh aku minta sepeda _hyung_?" tanyanya setelah beberapa saat Donghae menimbang-nimbang apa yang kiranya ia inginkan.

"Kenapa kau ingin sepeda, hm?" Leeteuk berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sang adik sebelum bertanya. Lalu, menatap Donghae lembut.

"Aku lelah berjalan kaki ke sekolah. Aku ingin naik sepeda seperti Eunhyukie, _hyung_. Lagi pula, jika aku punya sepeda, _hyung_ 'kan tak perlu mengantarku lagi. Jadi, _hyung_ bisa berkerja lebih awal." Jelas Donghae dengan polosnya. Bocah kecil itu pun memasang sedikit wajah cemberutnya. Leeteuk yang melihat itu menjadi tersenyum lalu mengusak gemas kepala adik kecilnya itu.

"Baiklah jika kau ingin sepeda." Ujar Leeteuk menyetujui permintaan Donghae. Ia sangat mengerti perasaan Donghae yang memang sejak lama sudah menginkan sepeda. Lagi pula, alasan yang Donghae katakan tadi telah membuat hatinya terenyuh. Sungguh, ia tak pernah mengira jika adik mungilnya itu bisa berpikiran sedewasa itu.

Donghae memandang sang _hyung_ dengan binar di antara iris caramelnya. Ia tersenyum sangat lebar bahkan kebahagiaan begitu terpancar di sana.

"Jadi, boleh _hyung_?"

Meskipun sejenak raut ragu menghampiri wajah Leeteuk, karena takut jika saja ia tak bisa memenuhi keinginan Donghae. Namun, pada akhirnya ia berucap "Tentu saja." Sambil mengangguk pasti diikuti oleh Donghae yang berjingkak kegirangan setelahnya.

"Terima kasih _hyung_. Kau memang yang terbaik!" pekik Donghae sambil mengayunkan kedua tangan Leeteuk dan membuat pemuda tampan itu tertawa renyah.

Keduanya pun melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat terhenti. Ditemani oleh hembusan angin yang menggoyangkan rambut mereka. Oleh awan yang berarak mengikuti mereka, seolah ingin melindungi dua bersaudara yang sekarang hanya tinggal sendiri di dunia ini.

...

Hiruk pikuk suasana pasar tradisional pinggiran kota Seoul sudah menjadi pemandangan rutin untuk Leeteuk. Sudah pasti, karena di sana lah tempat ia mengais sedikit uang untuk bertahan hidup. Leeteuk berdiri di antara lautan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang keluar masuk pasar. Ada yang sekedar belanja dan ada pula yang mengangkut barang-barang.

Leeteuk menarik napasnya dalam sebelum melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Ia bertekad akan berkerja dengan lebih giat agar mampu membawa lebih banyak uang. Uang yang akan ia gunakan untuk memenuhi janjinya pada sang adik.

"_Annyeonghaseyo ahjussi_!" Leeteuk membungkuk hormat pada seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang berkutat dengan bolpoint dan juga buku kecilnya. Pria paruh baya itu mengalihkan fokusnya pada suara yang menginterupsinya.

"Oh. Kau sudah datang, Leeteuk-_ah_?" _ahjussi_ itu tersenyum ramah.

"_Ne_."

"Kau sudah sarapan kan? Kali ini ada banyak barang yang harus diangkat."

"Tentu saja sudah, Kim _Ahjussi_." Leeteuk tersenyum lebar sembari menepuk-nepuk perutnya sendiri. Seolah memperjelas bahwa perutnya telah terisi penuh. Jelas saja hal itu membuat pria bertubuh tambun tersebut tersenyum cerah.

Kim _Ahjussi_ adalah tetangga Leeteuk yang memiliki sebuah toko sembako di pasar ini. Pria yang sudah mengetahui dengan pasti bagaimana kehidupan Leeteuk itu, dengan besar hati memberi sebuah pekerjaan kepadanya. Meskipun hanya sebatas kuli panggul saja.

"Baiklah. Selamat bekerja Leeteuk-_ah_." Kim _Ahjussi_ menepuk pelan pundak Leeteuk. Seolah menyalurkan sebuah semangat melalui tepukan itu.

Leeteuk mengangguk semangat dan melangkah menghampiri sebuah truk besar yang penuh dengan barang-barang sembako di sana. Ia angkat sebuah karung beras yang cukup berat dan menggendongnya. Lalu, ia meletakkannya di toko Kim _Ahjussi_. Terus seperti itu ia lakukan secara bergantian. Karena tubuhnya yang terbilang masih kecil, Leeteuk hanya mampu mengangkat barang yang tak terlalu berat.

...

"Selamat pagi, Donghae!"

"Oh! Selamat pagi, Eunhyukie." Donghae yang baru saja sampai di halaman sekolah dikejutkan oleh suara cempereng milik teman sebangkunya-Eunhyuk. Enhyuk yang masih duduk di atas sepedanya menampilkan _gummy smile_-nya saat melihat keterkejutan di wajah Donghae.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu kaget ya?"

"Kau itu memang menyebalkan, Hyukie." Cibir Donghae pura-pura kesal. Lalu melanjutkan langkah kecilnya diikuti oleh Eunhyuk yang mulai mengayuh kembali sepedahnya.

"Donghae-_ya_, maafkan aku. Jangan marah, _ne_? Ini aku kasih permen." Eunhyuk yang mengira Donghae benar-benar marah menghadang langkah bocah bersurai coklat itu sembari mengulurkan sebuah permen lolipop kepadanya.

"Baiklah. Aku memafkanmu." Donghae meraih permen itu. "Terima kasih untuk permennya." Lanjutnya dengan senyuman lebar. Tentu saja ia tersenyum lebar. Bagaimana tidak? Pagi-pagi begini sudah mendapat permen gratis.

Eunhyuk ikut tersenyum. "Sama-sama." Bocah dengan _gummy smile_-nya itu lalu turun dari atas sepedahnya dan memilih untuk berjalan bersama Donghae dan menuntun benda beroda dua itu.

"Oya. Leeteuk _hyung_ bilang, dia akan membelikanku sepeda di hari ulang tahunku nanti."

Donghae yang notabenya memang anak yang cerewet tak bisa menyimpan kabar gembira itu sendirian. Dengan senyum yang lebar ia menceritakan perihal hadiah ulang tahunnya itu pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sendiri juga ikut bahagia mendengarnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita bisa berangkat sekolah bersama dan bermain sepeda bersama nanti." Ucap Eunhyuk polos. Iris hitamnya berbinar seolah ia lah yang akan mendapat hadiah sepeda itu.

"Setelah aku bisa bersepeda tentu saja."

...

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengusap peluh yang membasahi wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Sedang tangan kirinya sibuk mengipas-ngipas tubuhnya yang kepanasan. Tenaganya terkuras habis setelah megangkat barang-barang berat itu. Kini saatnya ia mengistirahatkan sebentar tubuhnya.

"Makanlah, Leeteuk-_ah_!" Kim _Ahjussi_ mengulurkan semangkuk _jajjangmyon_ kepadanya. Leeteuk tersenyum dan meraih semangkuk mie hitam itu.

"Terima kasih, _ahjussi_."

Terkadang Leeteuk merasa sedikit sungkan dengan kebaikan Kim _Ahjussi_. Pria paruh baya itu sudah memberinya pekerjaan dan tak jarang pula ia memberinya makan seperti ini. Padahal untuk urusan makan karyawannya bukanlah tanggung jawab Kim _Ahjussi_. Lagi pula, sebenarnya saat ini jam kerja sudah habis.

Kim _ahjussi_ menghentikan acara makannya saat melihat Leeteuk tak juga berniat memakan _jajjangmyon_ itu. "Tak usah sungkan seperti itu. Kau sudah seperti anakku sendiri. Jadi, makanlah!" ucapnya. Leeteuk tersenyum kikuk dan mengangguk. Lalu, mulai memakan mie hitam itu. Kim _Ahjussi_ tesenyum, lalu melanjutkan kembali makannya.

"Donghae sudah sembuh?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Leeteuk jadi teringat kejadian 3 hari yang lalu. Saat tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan telepon dari guru pengajar Donghae yang mengatakan bahwa adik kecilnya itu keracunan makanan. Ia ingat betul bagaimana wajah pucat Donghae yang terus memuntahkan semua isi perutnya dan juga rasa khawatir yang sempat memenuhi pikiran dan hatinya. Untung saja ada Kim _Ahjussi_ yang menolongnya membawa Donghae ke rumah sakit. Beruntungnya adik kecilnya itu tak harus dirawat inap. Disamping kondosi Donghae yang memungkinkan untuk rawat jalan, Leeteuk juga tak memilki cukup uang.

Karena kejadian itu, mulai sekarang Leeteuk tak memperbolehkan adiknya itu untuk jajan sembarangan di sekolah. Dan sebagai gantinya, ia akan selalu membuatkan bekal untuk Donghae.

"Hei, melamun?" Kim _Ahjussi_ mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Leeteuk saat menyadari pemuda itu malah melamun dan bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya.

"A-ah, _n-ne_. Dia sudah baik-baik saja dan sudah mulai masuk sekolah pagi ini." Jawab Leeteuk gelagapan sambil nyengir kuda karena telah tertangkap basah sedang melamun.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu."

Setelahnya, keduanya kembali menikmati makanan mereka dalam diam. Hening beberapa saat meskipun nyatanya keadaan pasar jauh dari kata 'hening'. Pasar adalah tempat yang selalu ramai, kecuali jika sudah tutup 'kan?

"Ng, Kim _Ahjussi_." Suara Leeteuk memecah keheningan yang ada. Kim _Ahjussi_ menoleh ke arah Leeteuk dan mendapati pemuda itu menundukan wajahnya sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tahu Leeteuk ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Ada apa, hm?" Pria tambun itu tesenyum hangat. Leeteuk mendongak dan menemukan sedikit keberaniannya saat melihat senyuman itu. "Sekali lagi akau katakan padamu, jika aku sudah menganggapmu seperti anakku sendiri Leeteuk-_ah_."

"Itu..anu..em, bisakah aku mendapat pekerjaan tambahan dari _ahjussi_?" tanya Leeteuk pada akhirnya. Sedang Kim _Ahjussi_ menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Pasalanya, ia bingung untuk apa Leeteuk meminta pekerjaan tambahan? Bukankah Leeteuk sudah punya pekerjaan lain sebagai pencuci piring di sebuah restoran?

"Kenapa kau membutuhkan pekerjaan tambahan?"

"Dua bulan lagi adalah ulang tahun Donghae, _ahjussi_. Aku ingin membelikannya barang yang sudah lama diinginkannya. Aku perlu pekerjaan tambahan untuk membeli barang itu." Jelasnya. Kim _Ahjussi_ terenyum. Ia tahu sebagaimana sayangnya Leeteuk pada Dongahe. Ia tahu dengan benar.

"Memangnya barang apa itu?"

"Sebuah sepeda."

"Hmm. Sebenarnya satu orang karyawanku yang bertugas mengantar susu berhenti kemarin. Kau bisa menggantikannya."

"Benarkah _ahjussi_?" Leeteuk tersenyum tak percaya. Ada binar di antara iris coklat miliknya.

Kim _Ahjussi_ mengangguk pasti. "Tapi, apa kau yakin? Kau harus mengantarnya saat pagi buta." Tanya Kim _Ahjussi_ ragu. Pria itu hanya hawatir dengan keadaan Leeteuk. Pemuda itu bisa kelelahan jika terlalu keras berkerja.

"Tentu saja aku yakin." Leeteuk menepuk dadanya soalah menunjukkan tak ada keraguan dalam hatinya. Kim _Ahjussi _tersenyum lega.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau bisa memulainya besok pagi."

Leeteuk berdiri, lalu berucap "Terima kasih _ahjussi_. Terima kasih banyak." Sambil berulang kali membungkukkan badannya pada Kim _Ahjussi_.

"Sudahlah, Leeteuk-_ah_. Sekarang saatnya kau menjemput Dongahe 'kan? Pergilah!" Kim _Ahjussi_ mengingatkan Leeteuk. Memang sebenarnya, Leeteuk hanya berkerja sampai siang saja di pasar, karena tenaga kuli panggul sepertinya hanya diperlukan saat pagi hingga jam-jam seperti ini.

"Baiklah _ahjussi_. Aku pergi dulu. Sampaikan salamku pada _ahjumma_."

Kim _Ahjussi_ mengangguk. "Em, hati-hati di jalan."

...

Pukul 11.30 KST. Waktunya untuk Donghae pulang sekolah. Leeteuk yang memang setiap hari selalu mengantar jemput Donghae sudah berdiri di depan sekolah Donghae sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu bersandar di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang untuk melindunginya dari sengatan sinar matahari.

Mata Leeteuk memicing guna menajamkan penglihatannya saat murid-murid sekolah dasar itu mulai berhamburan keluar. Mencari di mana sosok adik kecilnya itu. Satu anak kecil dengan ransel merah di punggunya berlari menghapirinya dengan semyuman yang lebar sembari melambaikan tangan mungilnya.

"Teukie _hyung_." Sapa anak kecil itu ceria. Ia langsung menubruk tubuh Leeteuk begitu sampai di depan pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"_Aigo_, bagaimana sekolahmu? Menyenangkan?" tanya Leeteuk sembari mengangkat tubuh Donghae ke dalam gendongannya. Lalu, menatap Donghae dengan senyuman malaikat miliknya. Memperlihatkan lesung pipi di salah satu sudut bibirnya yang selalu Donghae sukai.

"Cukup menyenangkan." Jawab Donghae sembari menganggukkan kepalanya lucu. Leeteuk tertawa geli.

"Ah!" Donghae teringat sesuatu. Ia menepuk pelan keningnya. Lalu, merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam sana. "Lihat! Aku mendapat nilai sempurna saat pelajaran berhitung." Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang penuh kebanggaan. Ia tunjukkan kertas itu, yang terdapat nilai seratus dengan tinta berwarna merah di sana.

Leeteuk menatap kertas itu dengan mata yang membulat. Namun, detik berikutnya ia tersenyum bangga dan mengusak surai Donghae.

"Wah, kau hebat sekali Donghae-_ya_!" Leeteuk acungkan ibu jari tangan kirinya yang bebas. Ingat! Karena tangan kanannya tengah menggendong tubuh kecil Donghae.

"Tentu saja. Kerena aku Lee Donghae, hahaha." Anak kecil itu tertawa lebar membanggakan dirinya dan Leeteuk tertawa renyah.

"Karena kau sudah belajar dengan baik dan mendapatkan nila sempurna. Bagaimana kalau _hyung_ belikan es krim sebagai hadiahnya?"

"Tapi yang banyak ya, _hyung_?" tawar Donghae dan menatap Leeteuk penuh harap.

Leeteuk menautkan kedua alisnya, terlihat menimang sesuatu. "Hei, kau kan baru sembuh. Jadi, tidak boleh makan es krim terlalu banyak." Leeteuk menyentil pelan hidung Donghae.

Seketika itu juga Donghae menekuk wajahnya. Cemberut sembari menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Leeteuk mendesah melihatnya. Terkadang Donghae bisa menjadi keras kepala.

"Nanti kalau kau benar-benar sudah sehat, _hyung_ akan belikan es krim yang banyak. _Eotte_?"

"Baiklah." Ucap Donghae akhirnya meskipun ia masih terlihat sedih.

Leeteuk tersenyum melihat adiknya menurut. Kemudian, ia turunkan Donghae dari gendongannya. Lantas merapikan sedikit baju dan juga rambut Donghae yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. "_Hyung_ berjanji padamu, _saeng_." Ucapnya saat melihat Donghae yang masih bersedih.

"_Hyung_ tak boleh mengingkarinya ya?" Leeteuk mengangguk mantab dan membuat Donghae kembali tersenyum.

Sang _hyung_ meraih tangan Donghae dan menggenggamnya. Menuntun setiap langkah kecil Donghae. "_Kajja! _Kita makan es krim."

"Yey! Aku datang es krim!" sorak Donghae sambil tertawa dengan lebar.

...

"Hmm...enaknya~" seru bocah kecil bersurai coklat bernama Donghae itu sembari mengayunkan kedua kakinya yang menggantung karena kursi yang cukup tinggi. Bocah itu tersenyum menikmati sensasi dingin berbaur manis dalam mulutnya. Segar dan juga memanjakan lidah anak-anaknya.

Lagi-lagi, Leeteuk tersenyum geli melihat tingkah sang adik. Itu lah yang Leeteuk suka. Senyuman bahagia milik Donghae dan juga binar di kedua manik caramelnya.

"Kenapa _hyung_ tidak makan es krimnya? Tidak mau? Kalau begitu aku saja yang makan, ya?" cecar Donghae tak memberi kesempatan untuk Leeteuk menyela.

"Enak saja. _Hyung_ mau kok!" Donghae berdecak saat gagal merebut es krim milik Leeteuk. Sedangkan _hyung_-nya itu sudah tersenyum menikmati es krim vanilanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Donghae sudah menghabiskan es krimnya hingga bersih. Lidahnya bergerak menyapu pinggiran bibirnya , membersihkan es krim yang mungkin masih bersisa di sana. Walaupun sebenarnya hal itu tak cukup membantu. Karena, di sekitar mulut Donghae masih ada banyak noda es krim.

"Dasar anak kecil. Apa hidungmu juga kau gunakan untuk makan es krim, eoh?" tanya Leeteuk gemas saat melihat ada noda es krim di hidung Donghae juga. Ia raih tisu yang ada di meja, lantas menyapukannya di sekitar bibir dan hidung Donghae. Donghae sendiri hanya nyengir kuda saat menyadari betapa cerobohnya ia saat makan.

"Sekarang kita pulang." Setelah selalesai dengan kegiatannya membersihkan mulut Donghae, Leeteuk menurukkan Donghae dari kursinya. Lalu, keduanya meninggalkan kedai es krim itu dan pulang.

...

"_Ahjumma_, aku titip Donghae." Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Leeteuk selalu menitipkan Donghae kepada Lee _Ahjumma_-ibu Eunhyuk selama ia berkerja mencuci piring di restoran. Leeteuk tak mungkin membawa Donghae bersamanya atau meninggalkan Donghae di rumah sendirian. Karena ia akan pulang saat malam telah menjelang.

Leeteuk bersyukur karena Lee _Ahjumma_ tak pernah keberatan dengan hal itu. Seperti halnya Kim _Ahjussi_, wanita berambut keriting itu juga sangat memahami kondosi Leeteuk dan Donghae. Lagi pula, Donghae dan anaknya-Eunhyuk sudah sejak taman kanak-kanak sudah bermain bersama. Membuat keduanya sudah seperti saudara.

"Tentu saja Leeteuk-_ah_. Jangan menghawatirkannya. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik."

"Terima kasih _ahjumma_." Leeteuk membungkuk hormat lalu berjongkok agar dapat berbicara dengan Donghae yang sedari tadi berdiri diam di sampingya.

"Donghae. Jangan nakal dan turuti kata Lee _Ahjumma_, mengerti?" Donghae mengangguk paham dengan tatapan polosnya yang menatap Leeteuk. "Nanti _hyung_ akan menjemputmu." Tambahnya sembari mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Donghae.

Leeteuk berdiri dan Lee _Ahjumma_ menarik Donghae agar dekat dengannya.

"Aku pergi dulu, _ahjumma_." Pamit Leeteuk kepada Lee _Ahjumma_. Dan sekali lagi ia membungkuk hormat.

"_Ne_."

"_Hyung_ pergi dulu, Donghae-_ya_." Kali ini pada Donghae.

Donghae melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Leeteuk, lantas berucap "Cepat pulang ya _hyung!_" Dan membuat Lee _Ahjumma_ tersenyum geli.

"Eunhyukie menunggumu di dalam. Masuklah! Dia sedang bermain game. _Ahjumma_ akan pergi sebentar ke rumah teman _ahjumma_."

"_Ne, ahjumma_." Dongahae patuh dan melangkah masuk ke kediaman Lee. Menemui Eunhyuk yang sudah menunggunya sembari bermain game.

...

Leeteuk melangkah lunglai di antara lampu jalan yang berpendar indah di seluruh pinggiran jalan. Langit malam terlihat cerah dengan bulan yang bersinar bulat sempurna. Tangan kiri pemuda itu menenteng sebuah kantung plastik berwarna putih yang tak jelas isinya apa. Sedang tangan kanannya memukul-mukul pelan lengan kirinya, bermaksud memberi sedikit pijatan di sana. Karena, tangan dan juga lengannya serasa pegal sekali. Piring yang tadi Leeteuk cuci tak sedikit jumlahnya. Apa lagi restoran tadi jauh lebih ramai dari biasanya. Itu juga yang menjadi penyebab Leeteuk pulang terlambat malam ini.

Langkahnya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dengan gaya tradisional. Rumah Lee _Ahjumma_. Seperti janjinya, ia datang ke rumah ini untuk menjemput Donghae. Leeteuk mengetuk pintu kayu berwarna coklat di depannya itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian keluarlah Lee _Ahjumma_ dengan senyum ramah seperti biasanya.

"Kau, Leeteuk-_ah_. Masuklah! Donghae tertidur saat menunggumu." Ucap wanita itu pelan. Takut jika berucap terlalu keras akan membangunkan dua anak kecil yang saat ini sudah tertidur pulas di atas karpet berbulu milik Lee _Ahjumma_.

"Tumben sekali. Biasanya dia belum tidur jika masih pukul 7 malam seperti ini." Gumam Leeteuk heran.

"Mugkin Donghae kelelahan. Karena tadi Eunhyuk mengajaknya bermain bola bersama temannya yang lain."

Leeteuk tersenyum melihat wajah polos dua anak kecil itu. Terlihat damai dan tenang dalam tidurnya.

"Aku akan menggendongnya. Terima kasih banyak sudah menjaganya, _ahjumma_." Leeteuk meraih tubuh mungil Donghae.

Sejenak, Donghae menggeliat pelan saat merasa tidurnya sedikit terusik oleh gerakan Leeteuk. Namun, pada akhirnya ia kembali terlelap saat Leeteuk telah menggendongnya. Membiarkan kepala Donghae terkulai begitu saja di bahunya.

"Jangan sungkan Leeteuk-_ah_. Aku juga senang menjaga Donghae. Lagi pula, dia bisa menemani Eunhyuk juga." Leeteuk tersenyum saat Lee _Ahjumma_ menampilkan senyum ramahnya kembali. Sesaat Leeteuk jadi teringat dengan ibunya.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih. Kami pulang dulu, _ahjumma_. Selamat malam!"

"_Ne_. Selamat malam!"

...

Leeteuk menidurkan Donghae di atas kasur lalu menyelimuti bocah bersurai coklat itu hingga sebatas dagu. Memerhatikan Donghae dengan lekat, Leeteuk tak menyangka dirinya mampu menjaga Donghae hingga saat ini. Pemuda berlesung pipi itu sempat takut dan juga ragu tak bisa menjaga sang adik dan menggantikan sosok orang tua yang adiknya itu butuhkan.

Tangan Leeteuk bergerak menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Donghae. Mengelusnya dengan lembut dan menatap wajah polos itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Hha...maaf jika hyung selalu meninggalkanmu sendiri dan tak bisa menemanimu bermain."

Iris kecoklatan Leeteuk mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan katanya. "Kau tidak marah pada _hyung_ 'kan? Kau mengerti mengapa _hyung_ seperti ini 'kan? _Hyung_ tahu kau sudah besar 'kan, Hae?" hening tentu saja. Hanya hembusan nafas teratur Donghae yang menjawabnya.

Leeteuk merasa matanya memanas sekarang. Dan setitik air mata akhirnya jatuh membasahi pipi pucatnya. Ia tak kuasa menahan rasa sesalnya. Rasa itu menghimpit dadanya dan membuatnya sesak. Pemuda itu harus berkerja sepanjang hari. Menyita waktunya untuk menemani Donghae. Menyita kebersamaannya bersama sang adik.

Sekali gerakan Leeteuk usap air matanya. Mencoba tersenyum kembali. "Ya! Kenapa kau sudah tidur, eoh? Padahal aku sudah membeli bulgogi kesukaanmu itu. Dasar! Siapa yang akan memakannya sekarang, huh?" Leeteuk mecubit pelan pipi gembung Donghae sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, _saeng_. _Saranghae_." Bisik Leeteuk. Kemudian, ia kecup kening Donghae cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya ia juga jatuh terlelap tanpa membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu.

...

Donghae bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Tubuh kecilnya berguling bergantian ke kiri lalu ke kanan. Entah apa yang bocah kecil itu impikan hingga membuat tidurnya tak nyaman. Tangan kanannya bergerak meraba sisi tempat tidurnya yang lain dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Saat tak menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia membuka kedua matanya pelan. Lalu, menguceknya agar penglihtannya semakin jelas.

"_Hyuuuuuung._" Ternyata Donghae mencari sosok Leeteuk. Bocah kecil itu mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menatap jendela kecil kamarnya. Masih cukup gelap. Lalu, mengapa _hyung_nya itu tak ada di sampingnya?

Setelah menunggu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Leeteuk manyahuti panggilannya, Donghae beranjak ke dapur. Siapa tahu, _hyung_nya itu sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

Sampai di dapur, Donghae mengerutkan keningnya. "_Hyung_?" panggilnya lagi. Namun, Leeteuk memang tak ada di sana. Hal itu membuat Donghae mulai ketakutan. Kaki mungilnya melangkah kembali. Kali ini menuju kamar mandi. Sekali lagi, ia berharap Leeteuk ada di sana.

_**Tok**_

_**Tok**_

_**Tok**_

"_Hyung_?" Donghae mengetuk pintu kamar mandi berwarna putih itu sembari memanggil Leeteuk. Hening. Tak ada sahutan dari sana. Bahkan tak terdengar suara riak air. Donghae ketakutan sekarang. Manik caramelnya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"_Hyung. Hyung_ di mana?" bocah kecil itu mulai terisak sembari melangkah kecil ke pintu masuk rumah. Donghae mencoba membuka pintu itu, berniat mencari _hyung_nya di luar. Namun sayang, pintu itu terkunci.

"_Hyung._" Pada akhirnya Donghae hanya bisa menangis keras sembari memanggil-manggil Leeteuk. Bocah kecil itu ketakutan. Sebelumnya, Leeteuk tak pernah meninggalkan ia sendirian seperti ini.

...

Seperti kata Kim _Ahjussi_ kemarin, pagi ini Leeteuk memulai pekerjaan sampingannya yang baru. Menjadi pengantar susu. Bahkan saat sang fajar belum menyingsing Leeteuk sudah berdiri di depan rumah Kim _Ahjussi_, siap menerima tugasnya.

"Ini susunya Leeteuk-_ah_. Kau bisa memakai sepeda itu." Kim _Ahjussi_ menyerahkan sekeranjang penuh susu kotak sembari menujuk sebuah sepeda yang terparkir rapih di halaman rumahnya.

Leeteuk menerima keranjang susu itu dan mengangguk. "_Ne ahjussi_. Aku pergi dulu."

Leeteuk mengayuh sepedahnya dengan penuh semangat. Angin sejuk di pagi hari menambah semangatnya untuk berkerja. Kalau ia pikir, ini namanya berkerja sambil berolah raga. Butuh waktu satu jam untuknya mengantar susu-susu itu hingga sampai ke pelanggan. Setelahnya, ia kembali ke rumah Kim _Ahjussi_ untuk mengembalikan sepeda dan keranjang susu yang telah kosong.

"_Ahjussi_, aku sudah mengantar semuanya." Berita Leeteuk yang di sambut senyuman hangat oleh pria paruh baya itu.

"Kerja bagus, Leeteuk-_ah_. Istriku membuat bubur terlalu banyak. Bawalah ini pulang dan makanlah bersama Donghae." Kim _Ahjussi_ menyerahkan sebuah termos kecil dan sebuah kantung plastik berisikan susu.

Leeteuk menerimanya. "Terima kasih banyak, _ahjussi_."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa tak apa kau meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah?"

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa. Tadi ia masih tidur. Kupikir aku akan sampai di rumah sebelum ia terbangun."

Kim _Ahjussi_ tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kau boleh pulang sekarang."

"_Ne_. Sampai jumpa _ahjussi_!"

...

Lama Donghae menangis sambil meringkuk di atas kasurnya setelah sekian menit mencoba membuka pintu rumahnya dan tak ada hasil. Leeteuk tak kunjung datang membuat Donghae tak bisa menghentikan tangisnya.

_**Ceklek!**_

Suara pintu yang terbuka menyadarkan Donghae. Seketika itu juga ia berdiri dan berlari kecil menghampiri si pelaku pembuka pintu.

"_Hyung_." Dan benar saja. Ada Leeteuk yang tengah melepas sepatunya di sana. Sang _hyung_ terkejut mendengar suara parau yang memanggilnya. Ia menoleh dan mencelos mendapati sang adik dengan wajah yang sudah penuh dengan air mata. Tangan adik kecilnya itu terulur hendak menggapai dirinya.

Leeteuk berdiri, lalu memeluk Donghae dan menggendongnya. "Donghae, ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir sembari mengusap air mata di wajah Donghae.

Tangis Donghae berubah menjadi isakan kecil setelah mendapat pelukan hangat dari sang _hyung_.

"_Hyung_ dari mana? Aku takut."

Leeteuk mengusap-usap punggung Donghae, agar anak itu berhenti menangis. "Maafkan _hyung_. Tadi _hyung_ pergi untuk mengantar susu. Maafkan _hyung_, ne?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian lagi."

"_Ne_. Jangan menangis lagi. Maafkan _hyung_." Ucap Leeteuk dengan sangat menyesal sembari mengelus pipi Donghae yang memerah. Donghae berhenti menangis meskipun ia masih sesegukan akibat menangis teralu lama. Ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara ceruk leher sang _hyung_. Seolah tak ingin lepas dari gendongan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk merasa bersalah telah membuat Donghae hingga seperti ini. Ia tidak menyangka Donghae akan terbangun sebelum ia sampai di rumah, karena memang biasanya Donghae belum bangun jam segini. Leeteuk menghela nafasnya untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa bersalahnya itu. 'Maafkan aku, Hae.' Sesalnya lagi dalam hati.

...

Sudah satu bulan ini Leeteuk berkerja sangat keras. Bahkan terkesan memaksakan dirinya. Sekarang ia jauh lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk berkerja daripada bermain bersama Donghae. Donghae sedih karena hal itu. Bayangkan saja, sekarang bocah kecil itu hanya bisa melihat _hyung_nya saat pagi dan siang hari. Pagi saat Leeteuk mengantarnya ke sekolah dan siang saat Leeteuk menjemputnya.

Leeteuk selalu pulang larut malam sejak sebulan yang lalu. Ia pulang saat Donghae telah terlelap. Donghae merindukan sosok _hyung_ yang selalu ada untuknya. Merindukan senyum malaikat milik Leeteuk yang telah lama tak ia lihat. Wajar saja jika sekarang Donghae menjadi sedikit pendiam dari biasanya. Hatinya terluka akan rasa rindu itu.

Seperti saat ini. Saat jam istirahat telah berlangsung. Donghae yang biasanya hiperaktif, kini hanya terduduk di bangkunya sambil menduduk dalam. Eunhyuk-sahabatnya menjadi sedih melihat Dongahe seperti itu.

"Hae, ayo kita bermain bola!" ajaknya. Eunhyuk tersenyum riang, menampilkan _gummy smile_-nya seperti biasa.

Donghae mendongak sesaat lalu menundukkan kembali kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau." tolaknya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku malas." Jawab Donghae datar yang membuat Eunhyuk tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Baiklah." Eunhyuk pasrah dan memilih pergi meninggalkan Donghae. Mungkin memang Donghae ingin sendiri saja.

Sepeninggal Eunhyuk, Donghae merebahkan kepalanya pada kedua lengannya yang ia lipat di atas meja. Ia memandang langit dari jendela di dekatnya. Langit itu berwarna biru cerah. Namun, tidak secerah hatinya. Membuat Donghae mendesah kecawa pada akhirnya.

"_Hyung_, aku merindukanmu." Desahnya pada angin yang berhembus. Berharap pesan itu tersampaikan pada _hyung_nya yang kini entah ada di mana dan sedang apa.

...

Leeteuk memijat pelan pelipisnya saat merasa kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Beberapa hari belakangan ini ia sedikit mengabaikan kesehatan tubuhnya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan perkerjaannya hingga tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya mulai berontak.

"Istirahatlah jika kau lelah, Teuk-_ah_! Wajahmu terlihat pucat." Suara _bass_ Kim _Ahjussi_ mengalihkan perhatian Leeteuk. Dapat ia lihat pria tambun itu menatapnya khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Tukasnya. Pemuda tampan itu hendak beranjak untuk mengangkat barang lagi jika saja tangan Kim _Ahjussi_ tidak menahannya.

"Pulanglah! Aku tahu kau lelah. Lebih baik kau istirahat dan jangan memaksakan diri. Aku tak mau kau malah jatuh sakit nantinya."

"A-"

"Ingat Leeteuk-_ah_! Kau punya Donghae. Jika kau sakit siapa yang akan menjaganya, hm? Aku tahu kau berusaha keras untuk Donghae. Tapi, kau juga harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri."

"Aku mengerti _ahjussi_." Ucap Leeteuk pada akhirnya. Kim _Ahjussi_ benar. Jika ia tak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri bagaimana ia bisa menjaga Dongahe?

Kim _Ahjussi_ tersenyum lantas berucap "Beristirahatlah."

Leeteuk balas tersenyum dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya lemas. Pening di kepalanya membuat langkahnya terasa berat. 'Ugh! Kurasa aku memang membutuhkan istirahat.'

Leeteuk melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. Masih pukul 9 pagi. Masih dua setengah jam lagi Donghae pulang. Jadi, Leeteuk memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu dan tidur sebentar. Karena, rasanya susah sekali untuk membuat kelopak matanya tetap terbuka.

Sekali lagi, pemuda berlesung pipi itu memijat pelan pelipisnya saat langkahnya mulai terhuyung akibat denyutan di kepalanya yang semakin menjadi. Sampai di rumah, tanpa pikir panjang Leeteuk segera menidurkan tubuhnya yang mulai terasa panas dingin. Hingga akhirnya ia jatuh terlelap dengan keringat dingin yang mulai menyeruak di antara pori kulitnya.

...

Dahan-dahan pohon itu bergesek ketika tertiup angin. Menimbulkan sebuah paduan suara yang menenangkan. Langit biru yang berhiaskan awan putih itu perlahan-lahan tertutup oleh awan yang mengabu-abu. Dan angin yang tadinya berhembus sepoi-sepoi tadi, kini telah berganti dengan hembusan yang kencang dan terasa dingin.

Donghae berdiri di sana. Di bawah pohon tempat Leeteuk biasa menunggunya. Wajahnya menunduk memandang kerikil-kerikil kecil di bawah kakinya yang sedari tadi ia tendang-tendang. Donghae bosan. Kenapa _hyung_nya tak juga datang?

"Donghae-_ya_, kenapa belum pulang?"

Donghae mendongak meskipun ia tahu milik siapa suara yang menyapanya itu. Eunhyuk memandangnya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku sedang menunggu Leeteuk _hyung_." Jawabnya.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan. Pulang bersamaku saja, bagaimana?" tawar Eunhyuk setelah sekilas menatap langit yang mulai gelap terselimuti awan mendung.

Donghae menggeleng sembari tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi dia datang." _Semoga _lanjutnya dalam hati.

Eunhyuk tak bisa memaksa. Ia memang tahu kalau setiap hari Donghae selalu dijemput oleh _hyung_nya.

Bocah _gummy smile_ itu akhirnya hanya mengedikkan bahunya lantas berucap "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya, Donghae?"

"Oke. Hati-hati di jalan Hyuk." Dan Eunhyuk pun mengayuh sepedanya menjauh dari tempat Donghae. Donghae menatap sendu bayangan Eunhyuk yang mulai mengecil di matanya.

"Ugh! _Hyung_ lama sekali." Rutuknya. Manik caramel Donghae bergerak gelisah menyapu setiap sudut jalan. Berharap _hyung_nya tiba-tiba hadir di salah satu ujung jalan sana.

Di tempat lain dalam selang waktu yang berbeda. Leeteuk bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Nafasnya memburu disertai keringat dingin yang mencuat di antara pori kulitnya. Ya, Leeteuk tangah demam dalam tidurnya. Rasa panas tak nyaman yang dirasanya membuatnya membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Memperlihatkan bola matanya yang memerah.

Sejenak Leeteuk hanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya hingga pada akhirnya ia terkesikap dan bangkit seketika. "Donghae! Astaga, jam berapa ini?" Leeteuk kelabakan mencari jam dinding di rumahnya.

"Jam 2 siang?!" pekiknya tertahan. Matanya membulat sempurna dan mulutnya tak pernah berhenti menggumamkan nama 'Donghae'.

_**Brak!**_

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar. "Hujan?!" rasa khawatirnya semakin memuncak kala mengetahui hujan deras telah turun. Tak peduli dengan hujan deras yang turun, Leeteuk berlari menembusnya. Hanya Donghae yang ada dalam pikirannya hingga mengalihkan seluruh perhatian Leeteuk. Bahkan rasa sakit di kepala dan tubuhnya sudah tak ia rasa karena rasa cemas yang membuatnya ketakutan. Setetes air mata Leeteuk jatuh dan disusul oleh tetesan-tetesan yang lain. Tersamarkan oleh air hujan yang jatuh.

"Leeteuk-_ah_! Untunglah aku bertemu denganmu di sini."

"Lee _Ahjumma_?" Mungkin karena hujan, membuat pandangan Leeteuk menjadi tak jelas dan sedikit buram. Memang benar adanya, itu adalah Lee _Ahjumma_. Wanita berambut keriting itu terlihat cemas dan, entahlah Leeteuk tak begitu mengerti karena ada berbagai macam ekspresi yang berbaur di sana.

"Ada apa, _ahjumma_?" Leeteuk menjadi sedikit was-was setelah menyadari bahwa raut wajah cemas begitu kentara di wajah Lee _Ahjumma_ yang mulai mengeriput.

"Donghae. Donghae, dia-"

"Ada apa dengan Donghae _ahjumma_?!" potong Leeteuk panik saat ia mendengar nama Donghae yang keluar dari bibir tipis wanita di depannya itu. Wajar saja karena saat ini pikiran Leeteuk sendiri sedang kalut. Leeteuk tak tahu apa yang selanjutnya diucapkan oleh Lee Ahjumma, kerena setiap kata yang keluar berubah menjadi dengungan kecil di telinganya. Detik berikutnya, tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah brutal di atas aspal yang basah. Berlari entah kemana.

...

Derap langkah tak sabar memenuhi sebuah lorong rumah sakit yang kini terbilang sepi. Derap langkah itu milik Leeteuk dan Lee _Ahjumma_. Wajah keduanya terlihat pias diantara detak jantung mereka yang berdetak semakin cepat. Rasa takut mendominasi hati mereka saat ini. Bahkan kata-kata Lee _Ahjumma_ terus berputar dalam kepala Leeteuk seperti sebuah kaset yang rusak.

"_Donghae, mengalami kecelakaan saat hendak pulang ke rumah, Teuk-ah. Seorang guru Donghae menghubungiku setelah pihak rumah sakit menghubunginya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya. Aku langsung berlari mencarimu saat mendapat kabar ini. Sebaiknya kita segera ke rumah sakit. Karena mereka bilang keadaannya tidak cukup baik."_

Sejak kata-kata itu berhasil dicerna oleh otaknya, Leeteuk tak pernah berhenti menylahkan dirinya sendiri. Jika saja ia tak pulang dahulu dan langsung menjemput Donghae, pasti ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Jika saja ia tidak ketiduran dan tepat waktu menjemputnya, ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Jika saja...entahlah, Leeteuk sudah kehabisan kata 'jika'. Intinya semua ini salahnya. Ia tak bisa menjaga Donghae dengan baik.

Di ujung lorong sana adalah ruang operasi. Adik kecilnya sedang berada di dalam sana. Berjuang mempertahankan hidupnya. Leeteuk dan Lee _Ahjumma_ dapat melihat pintu ruangan itu masih tertutup rapat dan lampu merah di atas pintu itu masih menyala. Menandakan bahwa operasi masih berlangsung.

Leeteuk jatuh terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Kakinya melemas sesaat setelah ia sampai. Sedangkan Lee _Ahjumma_ hanya bisa menatap Leeteuk iba.

"Ini salahku." Sesal Leeteuk diiringi oleh air mata yang jatuh semakin deras. Lee _Ahjumma_ mendekati Leeteuk, lalu bejongkok dan memeluk Leeteuk dengan erat sembari mengusap punggung Leeteuk dengan lembut.

"Tidak. Ini bukan salahmu, Leeteuk-_ah_. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

Pemuda beriris kecoklatan itu semakin membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Lee _Ahjumma_ saat merasakan kehangatan yang mulai merayapi tubuhnya yang dingin. Ia menangis sejadinya di sana hingga tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia tumpahkan seluruh air mata dan rasa takutnya.

"Kita berdoa agar Donghae diberi kekuatan." Lee _Ahjumma_ pun tak kuasa menahan air matanya mendengar tangisan Leeteuk yang mengalahkan suara hujan di luar sana. Akhirnya, ia pun ikut mengis bersama Leeteuk.

30 menit kemudian, lampu merah itu berganti dengan lampu hijau bersamaan dengan pintu ruang operasi yang terbuka. Seorang dokter yang sudah tak terlihat muda keluar dari dalam sana.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan adik saya? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" sontak Leeteuk menyambut dokter itu dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi memenuhi kepalanya.

"Tenanglah Leeteuk-_ah_." Ucap Lee _Ahjumma_ menenangkan. Dokter itu menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"Dia mengalami benturan keras di kepalanya. Kami berhasil menghentikan perdarahannya, meskipun masih terdapat beberapa luka dalam. Kondisinya tidak begitu bagus sehingga kami masih harus memantaunya lebih lanjut di ruang ICU."

"Maksud dokter kondisinya kritis?"

"_Ne_." Dokter itu pergi untuk melanjutkan tugasnya kembali. Meninggalkan Leeteuk yang masih _shock_ dan Lee Ahjumma yang sudah kembali meneteskan air matanya.

Leeteuk tetap tak bergerak meskipun kini air mata telah membanjiri wajah pucatnya. Separuh nyawanya seakan ditarik paksa keluar. Padahal Lee _Ahjumma_ sudah memeluknya dengan erat. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa adiknya sedang meregang nyawa. Rasa bersalah itu kembali muncul mengusai hatinya. Membuatnya menjadi gila sebelum akhirnya kegelapan merenggut kesadarannya

...

"_Boleh aku minta sepeda, hyung?"_

"_Aku lelah berjalan kaki ke sekolah. Aku ingin naik sepeda seperti Eunhyukie, hyung. Lagi pula, jika aku punya sepeda, hyung 'kan tak perlu mengantarku lagi. Jadi, hyung bisa berkerja lebih awal."_

"_Nanti kalau kau benar-benar sudah sehat, hyung akan belikan es krim yang banyak. Eotte?"_

"_Hyung berjanji padamu, saeng."_

"_Hyung tak boleh mengingkarinya ya?"_

Bayang-bayang kebersamaannya bersama Donghae berputar dalam mimpinya seperti sebuah roll film. Janji-janjinya pada sang adik yang belum sempat ia penuhi membuatnya membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengerjapkannya pelan saat merasa cahaya yang terlalu terang membuat matanya sakit.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Leeteuk mengenali suara _bass_ itu. Milik Kim _Ahjussi._

Saat kesadarannya mulai terkumpul semua, ia mencoba untuk bangkit. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada satu nama. Donghae.

"Tenanglah. Donghae, baik-baik saja." Kim _Ahjussi_ bergerak cepat mencegah Leeteuk yang hendak turun dari atas ranjangnya untuk menghampiri Donghae.

"Tapi, aku ingin bertemu dengannya _ahjussi_."

"Kau butuh istirahat Leeteuk-_ah_. Kau sakit." Itu benar. Pada akhirnya Leeteuk tumbang setelah mendengar bagaimana kondisi Donghae. Dan berujung dengan ia yang juga harus di rawat di rumah sakit ini.

Mata Leeteuk memanas saat mengingat apa yang terjadi pada adik kecilnya itu. Lagi-lagi rasa bersalah itu menyelimuti hatinya.

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Tuduh Kim _Ahjussi_ seolah bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Leeteuk.

"Ini semua memang salahku, _ahjussi_." Leeteuk mulai terisak. "Aku gagal melindunginya. Maafkan aku, ayah, ibu." Nada suara itu terdengar sarat akan sebuah penyesalan. Kim _Ahjussi_ yang mendengar itu seolah ikut merasakan seperti apa penyesalan yang dialami Leeteuk.

"Ini semua bukan salahmu, Teuk-_ah_. Semua ini adalah kehendak Tuhan. Manusia tidak pernah tahu seperti apa takdir yang akan menjemputnya." Ucap Kim _Ahjussi _bijak.

Leeteuk membenarkan perkataan pria itu. Namun, tetap saja ia tak bisa begitu saja menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya. "Kumohon. Aku ingin melihat Dongahe." Pria paruh baya itu mengalah. Ia putuskan untuk mengantar Leeteuk ke ruangan Donghae. Mungkin justru itu lah yag akan membuat Leeteuk menjadi lebih baik.

...

Tangan mungil yang biasanya terasa hangat itu kini terasa sangat dingin di genggaman Leeteuk. Wajah yang biasanya berhias senyum ceria itu kini terlihat pucat tak berwarna. Ada perban tebal yang melilit kepala sang adik, membuat Leeteuk miris melihatnya. Hanya ada dia dan Donghae di ruangan ini.

"Maaf." Bisik Leeteuk, tak lebih keras dari suara _kardiograf_ yang terletak di samping ranjang Donghae.

"Maafkan _hyung_ karena terlambat menjemputmu. Kau boleh marah padaku, asal kau bangun sekarang. Kau boleh minta es krim sebanyak yang kau mau. Tapi, _hyung_ mohon, bangunlah _saeng_!" Leeteuk tak henti mengajak bicara Donghae, berharap Donghae akan benar-benar menuruti perintahnya dan segera membuka matanya kembali.

_**Tes**_

Setitik air mata Leeteuk jatuh tepat di atas punggung tangan Donghae yang kini ia genggam saat hanya hembusan nafas lemah Donghae yang menjawab setiap perkataannya. Tetesan air mata itu semakin lama semakin deras dan berbuah menjadi isakan pelan. Cukup lama Leeteuk menangis di sana, hingga akhirnya ia menarik dalam nafasnya dan menghentikan tangisnya.

"Kau tahu Hae, _hyung_ sudah punya cukup uang untuk membeli sepeda yang kau mau. Kau mau membelinya bersama _hyung_ 'kan?"

Leeteuk menatap Donghae penuh harap. Berharap sekali lagi kelopak mata Donghae akan terbuka dan menampakkan manik caramel bening di dalam sana. Namun, sekali lagi tak ada pergerakan. Pada akhirnya, Leeteuk lelah sendiri dan akhirnya jatuh terlelap di sana.

...

Satu minggu sudah berlalu, dan Donghae masih di tempat yang sama. Belum juga berniat untuk membuka matanya dan menyapa setiap orang yang menungguinya. Bahkan teman-teman sekelasnya sudah datang untuk menjenguknya. Apa lagi Eunhyuk, bocah _gummy smile_ itu hampir setiap hari mengunjungi Donghae di rumah sakit. Ia bilang, ia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang dilihat Donghae saat bangun nanti. Namun, tentu saja satu orang yang tak pernah meninggalkan Donghae adalah Leeteuk. Sang _hyung_ yang selalu setia menemaninya. Seolah lupa dengan dunia luar.

"_Sepertinya benturan yang didapat Donghae benar-benar keras. Hal itu menyebabkan ia mengalami trauma kepala yang cukup berat. Dan sepertinya trauma kepala itu yang membuatnya belum membuka matanya hingga sekarang. Kami akan terus mengontrolnya meskipun kami sendiri tak tahu kapan adik anda akan terbangun."_

Ucapan dokter itu terus berputar dalam benak Leeteuk. Ia tak menyangka adik kecilnya akan berada dalam kondisi ini. Mengapa bukan ia saja yang menggantikan Donghae? Padahal rasanya baru kemarin Leeteuk melihat senyuman ceria di wajah Donghae. Leeteuk tak lagi menyalahkan dirinya atas kejadian ini. Sekarang ia mengerti bahwa memang tak ada yang salah dalam setiap cobaan manusia. Semua adalah kehendak Tuhan. Setiap orang mungkin juga pernah mengalami hal itu.

"Donghae. Cepat bangun! Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" lirih Leeteuk masih memandang Donghae dari kaca kecil yang ada di pintu ruang ICU di mana ada Donghae yang masih tertidur di sana.

Jika boleh, ia ingin menemani Donghae selama 24 jam. Tapi, dokter dan perawat tidak mengijinkan hal itu. Hal itu tak baik untuk pasien yang berada di ruang ICU. Leeteuk hanya diperbolehkan menemui Donghae saat siang dan malam hari. Itu pun tak lebih dari 30 menit.

...

Leeteuk kembali menemani Donghae malam ini. Masih setia menunggu kelopak mata Donghae untuk terbuka. Leeteuk menatap setoples permen lolipop di atas nakas, lalu beraih menatap Donghae lagi.

"Eunhyuk tadi menitipkan setoples lolipop untukmu. Dia bilang, selain es krim kau juga menyukainya."

"Kau juga tahu kan, dia juga sering ke sini dan menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi di sekolah. Apa kau tidak merindukan teman-temanmu?"

"Banyak orang yang menunggumu, Hae. Karena itu, cepatlah bangun!"

Terus dan terus, Leeteuk mengajak Donghae bicara seolah tak kenal lelah meskipun itu hanya pembicaraan satu arah. Bagi Leeteuk itu terasa lebih baik daripada ia hanya diam memandangi wajah pucat Donghae. Itu, membuat hatinya menjadi sakit saja dan pada akhirnya ia mendapati matanya yang sudah basah.

Namun, entah mengapa kini Leeteuk hanya diam dan tak kembali mengajak Donghae bicara. Mungkin ia sudah kehabisan katanya. Embun mulai menyelimuti mata bening Leeteuk sehingga membuat pandangannya menjadi kabur.

"Hae-ya, kenapa kau tak juga bangun? Apa kau bertemu dengan Tuhan atau ayah dan ibu? Katakan pada mereka jika kau masih ingin bersamaku."

"Kumohon...bangunlah!" suara Leeteuk mulai bergetar.

_**Tes!**_

Akhirnya air mata yang sedari tadi Leeteuk tahan berhasil lolos dari kedua sudut matanya. Isakan pelan pun meluncur dari bibir tipis Leeteuk hingga memenuhi ruangan. Pertahanannya hancur seluruhnya. Ia tak bisa menahan kesedihan yang sudah seminggu lalu menghimpit dadanya.

"Hae-ya, kau harus bangun. Bangunlah sekarang...kumohon."

Tetes demi tetes air mata Leeteuk jatuh membasahi pipinya, lalu turun membasahi punggung tangan Donghae.

"Kita harus merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama. Dan kau harus melihat hadiah ulang tahunmu." Cecar Leeteuk tanpa henti. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan membuat aliran air matanya semakin deras membasahi wajahnya.

Gerakan kecil dalam genggaman tangannya membuat Leeteuk sedikit terhenyak. Pemuda itu mendongak dan menatap tak percaya pada kelopak mata Donghae yang mulai bergerak pelan.

"Donghae, kau bangun!" Leeteuk menjadi histeris saat perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka. Walaupun hanya terbuka sedikit dan terlihat sayu namun mampu membuat Leeteuk memekik gembira. Dengan tak sabar ia memencet sebuah tobol darurat. Dan beberapa saat setelahnya suara derap langkah kaki menghampirinya.

"_Hyung..."_

...

Setelah selama satu minggu-terhitung sejak ia terbangun dari tidurnya-ia dirawat, dokter menyatakan kondisi Donghae telah pulih sepenuhnya sekarang. Sehingga ia sudah diperbolehkan meninggalkan rumah sakit. Kini Leeteuk tengah mengemasi barang-barang Donghae dan bersiap untuk pulang. Leeteuk tersenyum saat melihat Donghae yang duduk dia atas ranjang sambil mengemut permen lolipopnya. Masih ada perban yang melilit kepala Donghae meskipun kini tak setebal dulu.

"Kau sudah siap untuk pulang, Hae?"

Donghae mengangguk sambil tersenyum ceria. "Tapi, aku ingin gendong _hyung_." Ucapnya manja namun Leeteuk justru senang karenanya. Serasa sudah lama sekali ia tak melihat kemanjaan Donghae padanya.

"Ayo!" pemuda rambut pirang itu mengangkat tubuh Donghae yang terasa lebih ringan.

Donghae mengaitkan tangannya pada leher Leeteuk dan merebahkan kepalanya di bahu hyungnya itu. "Nyaman sekali." Ungkapnya sembari memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati kenyamanan yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

...

"Kita sudah sampai." Ujar Leeteuk saat telah sampai di depan rumah kecilnya. Hening. Leeteuk tersenyum saat mendengar sebuah dengkuran halus yang menyapa telinganya. Dapat ia rasakan pula hembusan nafas teratur di sekitar lehernya. Donghae telah tertidur dalam gendongannya.

"Hae...bangunlah! kita sudah sampai di rumah." Donghae mengerjapkan matanya pelan, lalu menegakkan kepalanya yang tadi terkulai di bahu sang hyung. Tangan bocah kecil itu bergerak mengucek matanya yang terasa sedikit lengket.

"Sudah sampai ya _hyung_?" tanyanya yang mendapat anggukan dari Leeteuk.

Sang _hyung_ menurunkan Donghae dari gendongannya dan memilih untuk menuntunnya masuk ke rumah. "_Kajja_ kita masuk!" Leeteuk membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Wah~...sepeda baru!" senyum lebar itu terlukis begitu saja di wajah Donghae setelah melihat sebuah sepeda berwarna biru terletak di ruang tamu. Bocah kecil bersurai coklat itu berlari menghampiri benda roda dua itu dan menatapnya dengan binar di kedua iris caramelnya.

Leeteuk hanya memperhatikan Donghae dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. "Kau menyukainya?" tanya Leeteuk. Dapat ia lihat adiknya itu berjingkrak-jingkrak senang.

Donghae menghampiri Leeteuk kembali dan memeluk pemuda itu dengan sangat erat. "Aku sangat sangat menyukainya. Terima kasih _hyung_."

"_Ne_. Sama-sama, Hae." Leeteuk membalas pelukan itu. "Ah! Hampir saja aku lupa." Leeteuk melepas pelukannya, lalu mengambil sebuah kotak cukup besar yang terletak di meja ruang tamu. Ia buka kotak itu dan nampaklah sebuah kue tart di sana dengan sebuah lilin berbentuk angka 9 tahun di atasnya.

Setelah menyalakan lilin itu, Leeteuk menghampiri Donghae sembari menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk adik kecilnya itu. Hati Donghae semakin membuncah senang.

"Ucapkan harapanmu sebelum meniupnya!" titah Leeteuk. Donghae menurut dan mulai memejamkan matanya, berdoa kepada Tuhan.

_**Slup!**_

Lilin itu padam saat Donghae meniupnya. "Selamat ulang tahun, _uri_ Donghae." ucap Leeteuk dan mengusak surai Donghae.

"Gomawo _hyung_. Aku menyayangimu." Dan Donghae kembali menubruk tubuh Leeteuk. "Setelah ini ajari aku bersepeda ya _hyung_?"

"Eh? Kupikir kau sudah bisa bersepeda?"

"Memangnya _hyung_ pernah mengajariku?"

_Aku bersyukur, aku mampu memenuhi janjiku. Awalnya aku ragu, namun karena senyummu lah aku kembali menemukan keyakinanku. Karena dengan melihat senyummu lah aku mampu menjalani hidupku, adikku._

...

"Hyung_, aku bermimpi bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu."_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Hmm. Aku ingin tinggal bersama mereka, tapi ayah dan ibu bilang aku harus menemanimu dan selalu berada di sisihmu."_

"_Terima kasih karena kau sudah menurut pada ayah dan ibu."_

**END**

* * *

Berjumpa lagi dengan FF abal saya :)

Maaf kalau FF ini sangat aneh dan punya alur yang cepat. Mungkin seharusnya aku buat menjadi 2 chapter. Tapi, aku gak yakin. Takutnya nanti porsinya jadi gak sama. Harap maklum ya? Namanya lagi belajar, ya kan? Hehe..

Dan untuk Donghae oppa, maaf karena lagi-lagi aku buat oppa tersiksa di sini :(

Jangan lupa review ya? Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca...


End file.
